


деревянные крылья

by Nameless_Broom



Series: 13 карт (хуман аушки) [6]
Category: 13 карт
Genre: Enemies to Friends to Lovers, F/F, Self-Worth, Useless Lesbians, Young Love, Zoo
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-22
Updated: 2020-07-22
Packaged: 2021-03-05 00:09:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,138
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25445182
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nameless_Broom/pseuds/Nameless_Broom
Summary: The moonlit wings reflect the stars, that guide me towards salvation.
Relationships: fem!Вару/fem!Габриэль
Series: 13 карт (хуман аушки) [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1844335





	деревянные крылья

**Author's Note:**

> Соответствующий пост - https://vk.com/wall-102214939_2513
> 
> дата - 03.03.18

По вторникам Вару обычно вдребезги разбивает руки, по пятницам выдирает ноги, а по выходным проламывает себе голову насквозь. Она скейтбордистка. Она носится по рампам, по деревянным полотнам досок, по запыленной городской синеве и топчет тротуар колесами, лупит по нему нагретым злостным воздухом негодяйского и свободного человека. Она ломает доску о доски, она испивает время и измывается над пространством, она - везде, в каждой молекуле, в каждой крупиночке, и ей хорошо быть такой. Она растет вширь - духовно, - когда седлает доску, и зовет она доску только доской и никогда скейтом - потому что доска первозданна и однородна, деревянна и однозначна, а скейт мудрён и вообще - не ее, не жизненная цель, а хобби. А Вару считает: покорять вышину нужно только на простых вещах. Изобретали ведь люди воздушный шар и летели! потому что это простейшая вещь, тряпка, брошенная на горячий воздух. И дирижабль тоже большой шар. Его простотой покоряли небо, а самолетом уже бороздили, изучали, и это было совсем не то. Это было исследование. А Вару не хочет исследовать. Она хочет взмывать и быть - царем, вождем, главной, потому как в главенствии, в ощущении _над_ \- суть ее жизни.

Она приходит в зоопарк рано утром, почти ночью, пробираясь сквозь железные прутья, как спрут через кораллы. Она спрыгивает вниз, стуча обутой рваной ногой о дорожку асфальта, и ей чудится, как рычит клеточный зверь ее стуку в унисон. Она рычит ему в ответ. Дразнит. Как мартышка. Потому что Вару сама мартышка, пусть и никогда не захочет это признать. Она сорвется вперед и вверх, не окрыленная, но стремительная, и будет бороздить небо, и землю, и злостную клетку, и будет кататься по прутьям, по высотам, низинам - по всей поверхности земной. Звери спят, но ей слышится их запах, и она знает, что твари ночные, какие не запрятаны в вольерах, смотрят на нее сизыми и алыми глазами, и думают - хороша зверюга. И она кивает на ходу им в ответ и орет еще во все горло - я ваша! И мой слепой товарищ, похороненный в террариуме, будет знать, что он мне - товарищ, и что я товарищ ему. Я не спасу его, но взлечу ради него, сломаю свою клеть, чтобы у него были сила и желание пережить свою неволю. Я буду лететь и пить за них, пить воду и воздух, а они пусть лакают кровь и молятся за меня. Я - ваша! Я - своя!

Так вопит она долго, но никто не сбегается на ее крик. Это ей кажется, что он громок, а на деле он шепотлив, прерывист и лихорадочен, как у больного или у пилота. Она носится по всему зоопарку так, взмокшая, измочаленная, а потом забирается на самую высь, изрезав рукою железные плети, и встает наверху клетки, во весь свой сутулый рост. Она зеленая, с разбитыми зубами, со скотчем на ране и пластырем на дужке. Она стоит и смотрит вниз, как царица, и видит под собой необъятные джунгли, и главенствует. Она приходит в зоопарк за этим смыслом деревянной жизни, и нет ей нигде такого же благодатного места, где стены исписаны буквами, а джунгли строятся из железа и бетона, и где голубой дырой в земле продавлен пруд - прямо посреди животных и мусорных зарослей.

Когда в джунглях впервые появляется человеческая девка, Вару приходит в ярость. Посредь ее места, посредь ее царства, посредь ее банановой республики выросла вдруг человечинка, человечек, чужак. Одно дело работник - это живое-неживое, это лиана или дерево, ветка или камень, и совсем другое - Габриэль. Человеком она родилась, и человеком она ходит теперь и бродит, глядит на зверя, гладит ему шкуру и нанизывает на желтые клыки его красную пищу.

Габриэль - это потому, что так на бейджике написано. Вару имен не спрашивает, но Габриэлево имя не подметить невозможно: то ли бейджик ее непостижимо огромен, то ли тело ее так тонко и плоско, но кажется, будто расписано ее имя во всю грудную ширину, будто вытравлены и врезаны в цветную одежную кожу буквы. В оранжевую грудь с тканными цветами и листьями вдет прозрачный квадрат, в него вложен белый пласт бумаги, а на нем - то самое имя. Вручную, голубым фломастером. И с завитушкой. 

Вару узнает потом, что Габриэль - волонтерка, в этом самом зоопарке волонтерка, что она по человечьему закону ходит прямо в зеленые вольеры, а еще - за всяким зверьем. По вторникам, пятницам и выходным. Приходит ранехонько, в предзорьнюю синь, и сидит, длинная, как подзорная труба. У нее и не глаз - глазок, черный от неба. Через него она на все в мире смотрит. И на Вару смотрит, когда та гикает и носится на доске по каменной земле. Еще она ходит за Вару, хотя та того не просит и даже вовсе не желает. Может, принимает за еще одно животное, только без клыков. Вправляет ей выдернутые ноги и засыпает дыру в голове травой и широкими листьями. Она умелица, взрослая, но как бы маленькая или наоборот вовсе, шут ее знает... но при этом точно умнее всех живых - так Вару кажется. 

Каждый раз Габриэль спускает Вару с небес на землю.

Габриэль машет откуда-то снизу, мол, съезжай ты с небесного свода, а Вару злится и кричит - да ты землянка! А я летун! И ругается на нее сверх меры и злобы, и вырывается из рук, и улетает опять наверх, потому что верит - Габриэль не своя. Вару в нее дробинки из полосатой трубочки пускает и за косы дергает. Пришла она, понимаешь, зверей выручать, приручать - и это уже прирученных! Заново ручить надумала, всю волю, Вару собранную, высосать и выкинуть обратно в небо. Вредительница, гусеница, тля неугомонная.

На тлю Габриэль не обижается. Габриэль, кажется, вообще никогда не расстраивается, только когда ворох косиц липнет к чужим руками, то на глазах у нее слезы встают - от боли, значит. Она кроме боли ничего не страшится, и потому лицо ее всегда открыто и изумлено. Оно все в родинках, это лицо, и сморщенное иногда, как финик, и хоть этому лицу обидно бывает, что ему не верят, но оно знает, что зверя приручать трудно. Оно пытается сначала к Вару как к человеку, по-человечески то бишь, обращаться, а Вару грызется и не дает, потому как зла беззаветно и чудится ей все, что Габриэль не летучая, а значит и не понимает ничего. 

\- Ты… Ты смотри, я не верю! Ты изойди мне тысячу верст по воздуху голыми ногами, я поверю! А так не верю, ты врешь мне.

И потому Габриэль выбрасывает прочь все человечьи подходы и думает, как же ей научиться ходить вверх ногами.

И однажды, через три дня и три ночи, а может, через семь недель, а может, через тридцать лет и три года, Габриэль скинет с ног сандалии - корзинки из кожаных полосок - и встанет голой ногой на холодный асфальт. На дворе будет лето, хоть и ночь, асфальт - теплый! Но все равно, шершавый, колющий ступни, привыкший к звериной поступи. А она, человек с цветной грудью, все равно встанет. И вверх посмотрит, к вышине взглядом потянется. Вару в нее так и вопьется, лицом в лицо, через воздушное пространство небесной клетки и земли. Вопьется, а Габриэль ей скажет бессловесно: смотри, я - своя. 

_Твоя._

И тогда, сломив руки-ноги-голову, Вару сорвется к ней вниз.

Но пока Габриэль только думает, а Вару - только летает.


End file.
